


"LOT TEN THOUSAND"

by EvilAdmin



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not all the original gang knows each other, Omega Auction, Post Apocalyptic AU, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slave auction, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilAdmin/pseuds/EvilAdmin
Summary: Murphy attends an omega slave auction with Warren and Javier and has absolutely no intentions of buying an omega, but, as they say, shit happens.
Relationships: 10K/Murphy (Z Nation)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 91





	"LOT TEN THOUSAND"

The event was by invitation only, held in a secluded warehouse out in the middle of nowhere. It’s not that omega auctions were illegal exactly; laws had become pretty lax in the post-apocalyptic world. It was just best not to flaunt the fact that you were capturing and selling omegas against their will. 

Human rights had more or less disappeared, like cable TV and three-ply toilet paper. Civilization was constantly being redefined as the world tried to bring itself back to some semblance of what it once was. Omegas lives had especially changed due to the high number of omega deaths during the apocalypse caused not only by zombies, but by a certain type of alpha who reveled in the lawlessness the apocalypse created and took advantage of it to prey upon anyone weaker than them to satisfy their baser needs. They left the bodies of many ravished omegas in their wake. 

It was now rumored that there were only around 20,000 omegas left in the entire United States, one-tenth the number of alphas and betas. That meant that if an alpha wanted an omega, they had to either be extremely lucky, had to resort to kidnapping, or, if they had money, they could purchase one at the many omega auctions that were popping up all over the country, much like this one. 

Some omegas were sold to auction houses by desperate parents who had no means to feed themselves, much less their omega child. But most were simply taken by force, snatched from their lives, never to be seen again. 

“Why am I here again?” Murphy complained, as they walked through the warehouse door, which was flanked by a couple of burly guards who checked their invitations. As Murphy was the savior of the world, he had an open invitation anywhere he went. 

“You’re here,” Roberta said, “because you need to get out of the house more often. Since the apocalypse ended we hardly see you anymore.” 

“Besides,” Javier added, “Roberta and I want you here to support us. This is a big day for us.” 

As a staff member handed them all bidding paddles with numbers on them, Murphy looked at the two of them and said, “Why? What’s going on?” 

“Let’s go sit down,” Roberta said. 

Murphy marveled at the décor. Instead of rows of uncomfortable folding chairs that you typically saw at these events, there were tables arranged around the room complete with tablecloths. As the three of them sat down at one of the tables they were immediately approached by two waiters, one who set a tray of hors d'oeuvres on the table, and the other who handed them all flutes of champagne. Murphy had to admit that as far as slave auctions went, this one was definitely classy. 

“This is a nice setup,” Murphy said grudgingly. “Who runs it?” 

“A couple of old friends,” Warren said. “Sketchy and Skeezy.” 

“You’re joking,” Murphy said in disbelief. “Well, they always did know how to work an angle. So, why is this a special day?” he asked, taking a sip of the champagne. 

“Javier and I have decided that we want to start a family now that things are semi-normal again. It’s been five years since they developed the cure, thanks to you, and Javier and I think it’s time to move on to the next step in our lives. Since we’re both alphas, our options are limited. We either have to 1) adopt, or 2) hire a beta to impregnate and carry our child, or 3) purchase a quality omega to add to our family. Since Javier and I would like to have more than one child, and since we’re both adventurous in the bedroom, we’ve decided that purchasing an omega is our best option. Plus, an omega living in our household can help care for the children. 

“So you’ve decided to get some simpering slave omega who will bow and scrape and prostrate themselves before you whenever you’re in the mood to use them?” Murphy said with a bit of disgust. He’d actually been to an omega auction with a friend of his before, and it was pathetic. The omegas brought on stages were all frightened little rabbits who trembled and stared at the floor. He had left before it was half over. 

“You should know me better than that,” Roberta chided. “We’ve actually been to this auction house before and they do have quality stock, but we and several others voiced to the proprietors that we would like to see omegas who survived the apocalypse not because they hid themselves away, but because they fought their way through it and survived. Sketchy and Skeezy told me personally that they have captured five who fit that particular bill, and those five will be auctioned off today at the end of the auction. In fact,” Warren said, looking excited, “I want to go take a quick look at the stock before the bidding starts and size them up. You want to come?” she asked. 

“No, thanks. I’ll just sit here and enjoy the free snacks and champagne,” he said, signaling a waiter over for a refill on the champagne. 

“Okay, we’ll be back shortly,” she said, practically running off. 

So, Warren wanted to start a family. Murphy felt a small twinge of envy but quickly shook it off. Warren had lost her husband in the apocalypse and Javier had lost his wife and child, so Murphy was glad that they had hooked up and had each other now. They seemed happy. 

“Murphy, is that you? It is you! How you doing, brother!” Doc said, sitting himself down at the table and smiling widely at Murphy. 

“Doc, it’s good to see you. Don’t tell me you’re in the market for an omega. A little old for that kind of thing, aren’t you?” 

“No, man, I’m just here with some friends. But what about you? You in the market?” 

“Please!” he said with derision. “I have no desire or need to purchase an omega. No, I’m here with Roberta and Javier. Apparently they’re wanting to start a family, and since female alphas can’t get pregnant, they’ve decided to add an omega to their family.” 

“Well what do you know about that!” Doc said, smiling. “I’m happy for them.” 

Just then the overhead lights flashed, indicating the auction was about to begin. 

“Well, I’d better get back to my friends. But it was good seeing you again, Murphy.” 

“Same here, Doc.” 

Roberta and Javier came back to the table then looking ecstatic. 

“I take it you found one you liked,” Murphy said. 

“There are two actually that we both liked, so we’ll just see how the bidding goes,” Warren said excitedly. 

Sketchy and Skeezy appeared on a raised platform and announced the auction was about to begin. They were the perfect auctioneers. They were entertaining and kept things moving as each of the omegas was brought out. They had an impressive fifteen omegas in total. 

Murphy sipped his champagne during the auction and looked around the room. He recognized several familiar faces. Some he liked, some he didn’t. Looking back at the stage, he had to admit that Sketchy and Skeezy had been clever in the way they dressed the omegas. The females had on short white silk togas that were practically see-through, and the male omegas had on small loin cloths made from the same sheer material. They were provocative and left little to the imagination. 

Sketchy and Skeezy were also clever in the fact that they had somehow brought all the omegas right to the cusp of their heat so that their sweet scent, combined with the free flowing champagne, was working the alphas into quite a state. The air was growing thick with the smell of their pheromones, and he observed several of the male alphas adjusting the front of their pants and the females wiping their sweaty palms on the tablecloth. 

With each omega brought out, the bidding got higher as each alpha was determined not to go home empty-handed. Murphy had to admit that the omegas were all attractive, and although some of them did look afraid and intimidated, none of them had the beaten down looks of the omegas at that other auction that he had attended. 

They were nearing the final five, and Murphy could smell the physical and sexual excitement pouring off both Javier and Roberta. He was curious to see what type of omega they had picked. 

Finally they reached the final five. 

Sketchy held up his hands to get the audience’s attention. “Now, some of you came to Skeezy and me and told us you wanted a less docile omega,” Sketchy said to the crowd, drawing out the suspense, “and we scoured far and wide and have found five particular omegas that we think are just what you’re looking for. Since these five were especially hard to come by, the bidding will start at $100,000.” 

There were a few gasps from the audience. This was twice what they usually started the bidding at. 

“Makes sense though,” Roberta said, looking at Javier. “You want a custom order, as it were, you have to pay a premium.” 

A young woman with thick curly hair and a wild, exotic look about her was drug to the center of the elevated stage by two wranglers. She was fighting them, trying her best to get away, but her hands were bound behind her back, clearly for the safety of all concerned. 

“Lot number 9,996 is a 23-year-old female we found hiding out in an abandoned building. She put up quite a fight, I don’t mind telling you. The wranglers who captured her said when they cornered her in the building, she pulled out a knife and attacked them!” 

There were excited murmurs at that, and Murphy felt his own interest peaked at he looked at this petite woman. 

“Her name is Cassandra, and the doctor has given her a clean bill of health. Now, who wants to start the bidding?” 

Bidding started immediately. Her struggles seemed to be inciting the alphas into even further lust. Murphy wouldn’t be surprised if several alphas here weren’t induced to go into an early rut. He looked over at Javier and Roberta, but they weren’t bidding on this one. Murphy’s lip curled when he saw that Tobias Campbell was one of the bidders bidding on the girl. Tobias ran an “escort service” which was nothing more than a high-end whore house. A feisty omega like Cassandra would be in high demand at his establishment. 

Murphy shook his head as Tobias had the highest bid and won the girl. 

“Next up is lot number 9,997, a 27-year-old omega who was living with a group of females. It took three days of surveillance before our wranglers caught her off by herself and captured her. She is quite the hellcat, but her biggest weapon is her tongue, which can be quite sharp,” Sketchy said, eliciting laughs. “May I introduce Serena.” 

Serena was drug out on stage, and sure enough, not only was she struggling to escape the wranglers, but she was shouting out obscenities and threating the wranglers with all manner of physical harm. When she saw the audience looking at her, she started telling them off as well. Skeezy finally gagged her so Sketchy could get on with the auction. 

As the bidding started. Murphy once again looked at Roberta and Javier to see if they were going to bid, but Roberta looked at him and said, “There’s no way. She never shuts up. She’d drive me crazy within a week.” 

Murphy nodded. He could see that. 

The bidding didn’t go as high as Cassandra, but she was sold to a gangster known simply as The Man. Murphy thought he looked like he’d be able to handle the force of nature that was Serena. 

Roberta and Javier were both looking excited as the next omega was drug to the center of the stage, and Murphy could see why. She was a classic beauty with eyes that were as fiery as her red hair. As she struggled against the wranglers it was clear that she wasn’t frightened, she was furious. 

“Touch me again and I’ll kill you,” she said jerking away from the wranglers, who had to grab her before she ran off the stage. 

“Lot number 9,998 is a 25-year-old female we discovered at an outdoor boxing event. She was clearly enjoying the violence and bloodshed. She put up quite a fight when she was captured, even giving one of our wranglers a black eye. The doctor has given her a clean bill of health. May I present for your bidding pleasure, Addy.” 

Bidding was fast and furious for Addy. Tobias was once again bidding, but dropped out when the price kept going up. Roberta and Javier were bidding, but they were up against a young blonde-haired man who seemed determined to win at any cost, so they finally dropped out. 

“That’s too rich for our blood,” Javier said, looking disappointed. 

“It’s all right,” Warren soothed. “We still have one more try.” 

“Who’s the blonde?” Murphy asked as he watched the young man go upfront to pay for his purchase. 

“His name is Mack-something. He was a pretty famous hockey player back before the apocalypse, and he’s getting a reputation now that hockey is starting to make a comeback.” 

Murphy nodded. It seemed like those two would be a good match. 

The next omega walked calmly to the center of the stage with the wranglers, not putting up a fight, but not cowering either. He held his head high and looked over the audience, and when he spotted Roberta and Javier, he smiled at them. 

Murphy studied the man. He didn’t look like a typical omega. He was larger, for one thing, and his body was more muscled than normal, but he had twinkling blue eyes set in a face that did have that soft look that omegas had, and it was topped by a headful of soft looking chocolate curls. Murphy looked over at Roberta, and her excitement was palatable. Her nipples were straining against the front of her blouse, a clear indication of her excitement. She wanted this one bad. 

“Lot number 9,999 is a 30-year-old male. We found him hiding in plain sight. He was part of a military unit but was disguising his status using scent blockers. He held our wranglers off at gunpoint, but they managed to sneak into his bunkhouse and chloroform him while he was asleep. He’s certified healthy. I give you, Charlie.” 

Charlie was undeniably attractive, with his boyish good looks, and there were several female alphas bidding for him, but Murphy noticed that Charlie was maintaining eye contact with Roberta and Javier during the bidding. 

“Why is he staring at the two of you?” Murphy asked curiously. 

“After we looked over the omegas we talked to him and Addy a bit to get a better sense of them and told them what we wanted, and he seemed to like us. I think this is his way of telling us that he’s choosing us to be with,” Javier said, while Roberta raised her paddle to bid yet again. 

Despite Charlie’s age, bidding went quite high, but Roberta was not about to be denied her prize a second time. Finally the last bidder dropped out with a disappointed look, and the gavel fell, announcing Roberta and Javier the winners. Roberta jumped up excitedly and hugged Javier, and they practically ran to the front to claim their omega. Murphy noticed that Charlie looked happy. It would seem that Roberta and Javier had found their perfect omega and would be starting their family soon. 

Sighing, Murphy was about to get up and leave as he suspected Roberta and Javier would head straight home with their new omega, but they were already dragging the last omega onto the stage, and this one was putting up quite a fight. Murphy sat back down, curious. They actually had a muzzle on this one. 

Murphy looked the omega over. It was hard to determine his age because of the muzzle, but he looked young. You could tell just looking at his soft body that he was somewhere between boyhood and manhood. The kid’s hands were tied behind his back, but he was pulling and kicking and actually growling, and the wranglers had their hands full. 

“Lot number 10,000 is a boy that was found living out in the woods by himself. It would appear that he had a good knowledge of hunting and fishing and was able to care for himself, but, as you can see, he’s become a bit feral living on his own for so long. We had to muzzle him because he kept trying to bite the staff. The boy has refused to speak to us, but the doctor guesses his age to be 18. The doctor also says he’s one hundred percent untouched.” 

This drew a lot of murmurs from the already excited alphas. 

“Since the boy won’t tell us his name, we’ve simply been calling him ten thousand, or 10K for short. He is a handful, so before you bid, make sure you’re up for the challenge.” 

The boy was glaring at the audience now as if daring them to bid on him. His eyes were incredible, somewhere between blue and green, and his hair was the color of a raven’s wing, which was a stark contrast to his pale, porcelain-like skin that was marred with several scars on his body, indicating he’d had to fight for his life, or his virginity, or both. 

“Can we see him without the muzzle?” Murphy called out. He had no idea why he’d said that. He had no intention of bidding on the boy, so what did it matter? But several others chimed in that they wanted to see the boy’s face without the muzzle as well. 

Skeezy signaled the wranglers to take off the nylon muzzle, and as they fought to get the nylon muzzle off, the boy was actually glaring at Murphy now. The muzzle dropped away from the boy’s lower face, and his cheeks and mouth were flushed from the heat of it. Murphy had hoped that taking off the muzzle would reveal an ordinary face, but the boy had a wide, generous mouth with full, pink lips. He was beautiful, and it unfortunately started Murphy’s mind going in a direction he didn’t want it to go in. 

They forced the muzzle back on the boy as he indeed did try to bite them, and then Sketchy called for bidding to start. 

Tobias was once more bidding, as was Dr. Kurian, a man that Murphy hated as he secretly suspected him of having started the zombie apocalypse that almost destroyed the world. Dean Madeline was also bidding. He was known as “The Collector” because he liked collecting beautiful things, and there was no doubt that this boy was beautiful. The bidding reached $250,000 before it started slowing down, and Sketchy and Skeezy were looking ecstatic. It looked like Dr. Kurian was going to take home the prize. 

“Going once! Going twice! Sol…” 

Murphy raised his paddle for the first time. What the fuck was he doing? There’s no way he should be buying an omega. He knew in this instance he was thinking with the wrong head, because if he was thinking with the one on top of his neck and not the other one, he would have just let Dr. Kurian have the boy. But he had definitely become aroused looking at all that pale, creamy skin and smelling the boy’s heady scent, which smelled like brandy and wood smoke and ripe peaches. Still, he should just stop bidding right now. Just as he set his paddle down, Dr. Kurian looked over at him and gave him a superior look, and Murphy picked the paddle back up, becoming more determined than ever that Dr. Kurian was not getting this boy. 

Murphy had saved the world when a vaccine was made from his blood, and as a result he was quite wealthy. The bidding went back and forth a while longer until Dr. Kurian finally admitted defeat and stormed out of the building, shooting Murphy an angry look. 

Murphy smiled after him, but then frowned at the boy, who was glaring at him again. Shit. Just what the fuck was he going to do with this wild child now? Maybe he would just turn him loose. 

Sighing, he went up and paid for his purchase. The wranglers affixed a heavy leather collar around the boy’s neck and handed the leash to Murphy. 

“Enjoy your purchase, and come again,” Sketchy said, smiling at him. 

Sighing again, Murphy started walking, but the boy wasn’t budging. Murphy looked back at him and he was just standing there glaring at him. 

“Look kid, don’t you want to get out of here? I’m going to take you home with me, okay? So let’s get out of here. My car’s in the parking lot. 

He saw a momentary look of indecision pass over the kid’s face, and then, apparently having made up his mind, he nodded once. 

“Good. Now let’s go.” 

It was slightly brisk outside and Murphy felt bad for the kid because the only thing he was wearing was that silky loin cloth. 

“When we get in the car I’ll get the heater go—“ 

Murphy was nearly pulled off his feet when the kid made a sudden run for it. He barely managed to keep his grip on the leash as the kid pulled with all his might. Fortunately, the kid’s hands were still tied behind his back so he wasn’t able to use them to pull the leash from Murphy’s grasp. Murphy yanked on the leash hard, nearly pulling the kid off his feet. Then, angered, Murphy walked up to the kid and dug his fingers under the collar and roughly pulled the kid’s muzzled face close to his own. A small whimper escaped the kid as he tried to pull away, but Murphy held on tight. It was time the kid learned who the alpha was. 

“Listen and listen good. You belong to me now, and how you’re treated from this point on depends entirely on you. I’ll treat you good unless you give me a reason not to. But if you fight me and disobey me at every turn, be prepared to suffer the consequences. Understand?” 

The kid wouldn’t meet his eyes, but he also wasn’t baring his neck like an omega normally does when they’re trying to appease an alpha. Murphy roughly grabbed the kid’s hair and pushed his head back, forcing him to bear his neck, and the kid yiped in surprise. 

“I said, do you understand?” Murphy repeated. 

The kid looked frightened now and gave a single nod, which would have to do for now. 

Murphy felt bad for touching the kid in anger, but he was struggling to keep his hormones under control and it was making him irritable. He swallowed and took a deep breath of the cool air and tried to get his temper and his body under control. Being this close to the kid, dominating him, smelling his approaching heat had him wanting to shove the kid in the back seat of his car and climb on top of him and take him here and now. 

Jesus, he was behaving like a horny teenager. 

“Now, let’s get you home, get you something more substantial to wear, and then I’ll make us something to eat,” Murphy said in a slightly shaky voice. 

Murphy helped him in the back seat of his car and buckled him in. The kid’s scent seemed to be permanently infused in his nostrils now and he was already hard in his pants from it. Being in an enclosed car with him during the ride home was going to be hell. Fortunately it was only a 20-minute drive to his house. 

Murphy turned on the heat in the car but cracked his window to try and diffuse the kid’s scent. He started pulling at the tie he was wearing and scratching his chest. Murphy’s clothes were feeling restrictive and itchy, which was the first sign that he was approaching his rut. He needed to get the kid home and put some space between them before he lost control and bent the kid over the nearest thing he could find and fucked him raw. He suppressed a groan just thinking about it. He glanced at the kid in the rearview mirror and swallowed thickly, palming the front of his pants. Seeing the kid muzzled and strapped in, knowing his hands were tied behind his back had him imaging all sorts of things, including tying the boy spread eagle to his bedframe. He had always had a bit of a bondage kink, and seeing the kid like this wasn’t helping. 

It was the longest 20 minutes of Murphy’s life, but finally he was driving down the long secluded driveway to his home. After the cure, he had been given his choice of homes, and he had chosen a nice colonial-style house surrounded by 20 wooded acres. He would stick the kid in one of the guest rooms … no, better yet, the basement. There were no windows for the kid to sneak out of in the basement. Then he would give him some clothes and some food and lock him down there for a few days until his heat was over. When the kid's heat was over he would be able to think clearer and would decide what to do with him. But for now he needed to lock him up somewhere safe and then take a nice long cold shower. That would hopefully take care of the little problem he was currently experiencing. 

He pulled in front of the house and got out of the car, and then opened the back door ready to help the kid out when the door was suddenly kicked into him, slamming him backwards and the kid flew out of the car and ran toward the woods. The little bastard had somehow managed to get his hands untied and had undone his seat-belt without Murphy realizing it. 

Anger washed through him as he watched the kid disappear into the trees with that little loin cloth of his flapping in the breeze, and the last of Murphy's restraint came crumbling down. His heart was racing, his adrenaline was pumping, and he was harder and more excited than he’d ever been at the prospect of chasing the kid and taking him down. Well, he had warned the kid about defying him, and now there would be consequences. 

Murphy pulled off his jacket and tie and threw them on the hood of the car. He was suddenly feeling hot, feverish, so he wasn't feeling the cold. He was also having trouble thinking clearly as instinct took the place of rational thought, and he knew then that his rut was now upon him. The fear and adrenaline pumping through the kid’s body right now would most likely push the kid into full heat, and Murphy’s cock throbbed at the thought and he let out a low growl of anticipation as he started running in the direction the kid had taken. 

10K heard the sounds of the alpha closing in behind him and pushed himself to go faster, even as sticks and rocks dug cruelly into his feet and branches seemed to reach out at every turn and scratch his bare flesh. But even as he pushed himself, he could still hear the alpha drawing ever closer. 

10K decided he would try to circle back. Maybe he could steal the man’s car and drive it back to his home. He started angling left, slowing circling back. He was raised in the woods and knew them well. His knowledge of the woods had helped save him from other predators on more than one occasion. Hopefully it would help him give this one the slip. 

Panting with exertion, 10K paused to catch his breath and to listen for sounds of the alpha’s pursuit. There were none. In fact, the woods had gone eerily silent, which actually wasn’t a good sign. Unease pricked at his scalp as he turned in a circle, feeling like he was being watched, looking and listening for any sign of the alpha. Not hearing anything, he thought that perhaps he had given the alpha the slip. Still, he didn’t think the alpha would give up easily, especially after paying so much for him.

Letting out a shaky breath, he wiped the sweat off his face with his arm. He was feeling hot, achy and feverish, all signs that his heat was upon him. He needed to get back to the alpha’s car and get out of here now! Just as he started back in the direction he knew would take him to the car, the alpha sprang at him from behind a tree where he had apparently been lying in wait. The alpha tackled him, knocking him to the ground and crawled on top of him, pinning him face down to the ground and holding him in place. The alpha was breathing heavily in his ear, and the kid shivered as he heard the alpha growl and say “Mine.” The kid’s nose stung with the pungent scent of increased pheromones the alpha was releasing, indicating he was in rut now, and 10K’s fear shot up. He tried to scramble away, even as a part of him was enjoying the heat and weight of the alpha on top of him and the way he was being held down. 

In desperation he threw his elbow back and it connected with the side of the alpha’s head, knocking him sideways so that he was able to scramble away and start running. But his body was feeling heavy and lethargic as a result of his heat, and he hadn’t gotten very far before the alpha caught up to him, grabbing him roughly by the arm and spinning him around, then crushing him against him and burying his face in his neck, scenting him, licking him. 

10K’s knees got weak. He tried to struggle, he wanted to bite the man, but he hadn’t been able to get the damn muzzle off. The alpha growled and put his teeth against his throat, and 10K went still, afraid that the alpha was going to rip out his throat in anger. He then did what nature had ingrained in him and every other omega to do when in danger, he made a mewling whine to placate the alpha, and felt the teeth leave his throat.

The alpha made a low growl of appreciation and spun him around and pulled his backside against him so that their bodies were flush. They seemed to fit together like a glove. The alpha was scenting and mouthing at the mating gland located on the back of his neck, and the kid tried to pull away in panic. He didn’t want to be bonded to a total stranger. But the arm banded around his middle was like steel. The kid could feel the hard heat of the alpha’s cock pressed tightly between his ass cheeks and he whimpered in fear at what he knew was coming, even as he felt his own cock hardening and slick starting to leak down his bare thighs.

The alpha laughed and rubbed his body and his cock obscenely against the kid’s backside. “Your mind may think you don’t want this, but your body is telling me a different story,” the alpha purred against his ear in his deep voice. He brought his hand down the boy’s chest and stomach until he was cupping the boy’s sex through the thin piece of material. He started massaging it, letting the silky material tease his small cock and he heard the boy make a strangled gasp even as his head fell back against Murphy’s shoulder. 

“You see,” Murphy said, “sexual excitement doesn’t just alter an omega’s scent, it alters the lines of their bodies, fusing it into new lines. When an omega wants to mate their spine changes. It’s a subtle, supple shifting at the base, a sharper curve at that hollow where back meets ass. Whether you’re aware of it or not, right now your spine is curving and you’re sticking that cute little ass of yours up and against my cock, begging me to take you. Right now your body is growing softer, wetter, riper, fuller, preparing itself to be taken, and take you I shall,” he hissed, making 10K shiver. 

10K froze, realizing the alpha was right and that he did indeed have his ass pressed firmly against the alpha’s clothed cock looking for some kind of release against this pressure that was building inside him. Feeling humiliated he tried to pull away, but the alpha held him tight. 

“Oh no, there’s no going back now, but if you still want to fight me, go ahead, it will just make your final surrender all the sweeter.” 

_Of all the arrogant…!_ 10K fought harder now and for some reason the struggle was just making him more aroused. 

Murphy suddenly inserted his knee between the boy’s legs and heard him gasp. The kid started to rock his hips slightly against his knee, but then stopped himself. Murphy could hear him panting now, like he couldn’t get enough air. Murphy undid the clasp on the muzzle and let it fall away, and he heard the kid taking deep gulps of fresh air. Murphy returned his hand to the boy’s cock and ran two fingers up from the base of his cock while sliding his knee up higher against the boy and heard a delicious moan escape his lips. 

Murphy decided he couldn’t wait much longer. The erection straining against his pants was becoming painful. He wrapped his hand around the boy’s cock and worked it in earnest now, pumping it as he listened to the sounds the boy was making, slowing down, then speeding back up, taking the boy to the edge of climax, then snatching it away until the boy finally broke his silence and spoke. 

“Pleeeese,” he wailed, practically sobbing as Murphy smiled against his neck. Murphy pumped him harder until he finally came, stiffening against Murphy and then going limp. 

The alpha released him suddenly and 10K’s knees didn’t seem to want to support him and he stumbled and fell. Feeling confused, he got back up and looked at the man, and the heated look he was giving him both thrilled and frightened him. He turned and started to run, but just as he took his first step he was shoved roughly from behind, sending him stumbling forward to land across a fallen tree trunk. 10K started to push himself upright, but a hand clamped down hard on his neck, forcing him to stay bent over the log. 10K felt drained and weak following his orgasm, the echoing pulses of pleasure still flowing through him, but he still struggled to free himself. 

10K felt the alpha’s free hand travel down his back to his ass, and then the silk loin cloth was unceremoniously ripped off him. He whimpered as a rough hand was squeezing his ass, and then a long finger was at his entrance, circling it, and then pushing its way in to his tight virgin hole. 10K made sounds of distress as he tried to get away, but the hand on his neck was unrelenting and the alpha had him pinned firmly over the tree. A second finger joined the first, and 10K whined at the unfamiliar feel of it … and yet, as the fingers started moving inside him he found himself widening his stance and craving more. 

“That’s it,” he heard the alpha purr. “This is what you need,” he said, adding a third finger and feeling the boy squeezing tightly around them. Murphy decided he couldn’t wait any longer or he would be shooting his load in his pants. He fumbled with his belt. 

10K heard a belt buckle being undone, and then a zipper lowering, and quickly felt something much larger than the fingers pressed against his opening. “Nooooo,” he said, feeling panicked as Murphy started pushing in, breaching his tight rim. 

“Shh-shh. It’ll only hurt for a minute, and then it’ll feel good, I promise,” Murphy said, groaning as he pushed another inch into the boy’s hot, slick opening. God, he was so tight. The kid was making small sounds of distress but he didn’t seem to be trying to pull away any longer, so Murphy released his neck and grabbed his hips, adjusting them to the perfect angle as he pushed in further. The kid was panting, but he had stopped fighting. Murphy looked down, and the image of his own cock half buried in the kid’s sweet ass nearly had him coming on the spot. Still looking down at his cock, he held the kid’s hips firmly and drove in to the hilt. The kid convulsed beneath him, pleasure and pain mingling as he was fully breached for the first time, but Murphy held his hips firmly. “That was the worst part. The worst part’s over now,” he said soothingly. He waited a few seconds until he felt the kid start to relax and then began to move, slowly at first, but quickly increasing his pace as he knew he couldn’t hold out much longer. 

10K moaned in helpless pleasure as the alpha stretched him, filled him, impaled him, making him want to beg for more. He started bucking and pushing back against the alpha, seeking something that seemed to be just out of his reach. The alpha adjusted his angle and rutted into him, ruthlessly pounding into him over and over again until he was sobbing. 

“You are mine, boy. My omega. Mine to fuck, mine to knot, mine to breed. Mine to take over and over whenever I feel like it.” 

10K moaned, lust flaring to life at the heated words. 

Murphy pistoned into the boy. His climax was fast approaching and he could feel his knot starting to swell. He pulled the boys hips up higher, so the kid was actually on his toes. The kid was mewling and writhing beneath him, close to his own release. With a final, powerful snap of his hips, Murphy roared as he buried his knot deep, forcing it past the tight ring of muscle that immediately clamped down to keep him locked inside. The kid screamed in pain, even as he found his own release. 

10K lay frozen over the log, locked in place by the alpha’s knot, stretching him painfully, even as he could feel his own body pulsing around the alpha’s cock, milking it, drawing the alpha’s seed inside his body. The alpha was laying across his back like a blanket, touching him gently and saying soothing words while breathing in his scent, and 10K found himself relaxing. 

Fifteen, twenty minutes went by before the knot finally went down and the alpha pulled out of him. 10K hugged himself, shivering at the loss of warmth. He stared at the alpha uncertainly. What now? 

Murphy took off his shirt and wrapped it around the shivering boy. He looked so young and so vulnerable right now, and Murphy felt a twinge of guilt at what had just happened. Lifting the kid’s chin up, Murphy said, “My name’s Murphy, by the way. What's yours?” 

“I’m…Thomas,” the boy said hesitantly, looking a bit shell-shocked. 

“It's nice to meet you, Thomas. Now, let’s go home and get you settled in, shall we?” he said, putting his arm around the boy and leading him back toward the house. 

After what just happened, Murphy knew he wasn't going to let the boy go. He also wondered if Roberta and Javier weren't the only ones who might have started a family this night. And for some reason, he didn't hate that idea. 

\- THE END -

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you enjoyed this story, don't forget to click the kudo button on your way out! :) -EA


End file.
